


Thank Britney

by optimouse



Series: The thing about Lions is...that they aren't Hyenas. [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-14
Updated: 2011-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/293537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/optimouse/pseuds/optimouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thank Britney!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Britney

                “She looks like Britney Spears from the Hit Me [Baby One More Time] music video.”

                “And the kicker, Jesse, was Jewfro.”

                “Jew-fro?” It was clear his friend was searching for the name. “You mean that little twerp with the hair and the obsession? I found him with her old Kleenex. He was petting it.”

                “Yeah, apparently he was in the school library with his hand wrapped around his junk, pulling on it . Coach Sylvester walked in on him, he’d managed to get down to skin. She reamed him out, bareassed in her office, and apparently at the end of it, he still had a stiffy.”

                “Thanks for telling me about this, Anthony.”

                “Jesse, you were an ass to Rachel when you broke up with her.” Anthony Rashad, President of the Black Student Union and a member of the football team. “But she moped for weeks about it. Hudson’s not smart enough to keep up with her. Puckerman is, but…”

                “He’s Puckerman. Thanks, Anthony.”

                Jesse looked down at his phone again, feeling that familiar tightness in the trousers.

                Thank you Britney.

 

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Anthony Rashad: http://glee.wikia.com/wiki/Anthony_Rashad  
> 2\. This is an episode-related short piece. There are several more on my harddrive, in the works, and glimmering behind more re-watches of Glee.   
> 3\. That said, the short pieces are all in a universe a slight bit more Jewish, a slight bit more LGBTIQQA, a slight bit more punitive to some of the shenanigans that the school district allows to go on at McKinley.   
> 4\. Thank you, Glee Wikia for your help in the more graphic parts of this.


End file.
